The Hinata Chronincles
by Kiyone Iwa
Summary: Hinata is one of those girls who can be paired with any guy. Successfully, I might add. Let's see who's first. Now Hina x Sasori. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Hina x Dei

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Being the new girl in a new school was nerve wracking. The only one she knew was her cousin Neji and he was MIA.

Gulping, and quietly walking to her assigned locker, which seemed to be stuck...

" Oh no." the indigo haired female gasped, fiddling with her stubborn locker.

" Need help un?" a voice asked from behind," there is a trick to it." banging the locker and pulling it up, and it opened." Nothing to it." her blonde savior smiled at her." You're new here huh? Name's Deidara."

" H-H-Hinata Hyuuga."

The blonde raised a eyebrow," Hyuuga? Are you related to Neji?"

The indigo haired female nodded," He's my cousin."

Before he could respond he was approached by his fans," Hey Deidara. We missed you at breakfast." brushing Hinata aside, slamming her against the wall as if to say get out of our way. He's ours.

Deidara's blue eyes glanced at her pretty lavender eyes.

Ino, the leader batted her eyelashes," Deiidara, did you think about it? Our date for tomorrow night?"

" Yeah...un, but first I need to show the new girl around, if you please excuse me." grabbing Hinata's hand and escaping with her.

" DEIDARA!"

" Can't stand them un." Deidara muttered.

" I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

" Why are you sorry for?"

" Un...well...I don't know." Hinata stammered a apology.

" You're pretty cute...no, beautiful actually." Deidara smiled at her," go out with me un."

" Huh?" the lavender beauty flustered." I don't know you."

" Then get to know me un. Be my girlfriend."

Hinata found her head shaking yes. He was the most beautiful male she had ever seen. And he just asked her out.

" Great, you're my girlfriend now un." Deidara kissed her lips.

" O-O-okay."

The rest of the day was a blur. Hinata had managed to survive the glares of her new boyfriend's crazed fans. They found out after he asked her. And she saw their ugly side.

Her only solace was her cousin and his steady girlfriend Tenten.

" Hang in there Hinata." Tenten encouraged." Don't let those catty girls get to you."

" I- I -I will try."

The final bell rang and it was a huge relief to our Hinata.

" Hinata, we'll be watching you." Ino declared.

Almost.

" Leave my new girlfriend alone." Deidara said sharply, wrapping his arm around her shoulder," Let's go un."

**There. My first of a series of one shots of Hinata and x. How did I do? Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hina x Pein

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

Hinata blushed as she saw who was eyeing her. Of all the _bad boys _of Konoha high, she had to get the attention of Yahiko Sosa, Pein to his friends.

Deidara the blonde of the group, often mistaken for a female spoke," Make your move leader. You and Konan are no longer a item un."

" Shut up Deidara," the ginger haired male stressed," I will decide when to make my move."

Hinata blushed a cherry hue.

_Did he really say that? Talk like she wasn't there? Like her opinion didn't matter?_

Smirking as he approached her," You. Hyuuga, come with me."

Biting her bottom lip and obeyed him completely...

" Yes, Pein san?"

" Call me Yahiko." the male with many facial piercings said in a cool silky tone." after all, you will be my next girlfriend."

This statement caused Hinata to blush wildly, as her nervous pattern of speech rose to the surface," Y-Y-Your new g-g-g-girlfriend?"

Yahiko nodded and smiled," That's right and don't worry about Konan."

Hinata couldn't help but wonder if she should believe him. Glancing over and seeing the blue haired female silently observing them.

" Yahiko." Konan said icily." We better get to class."

" In a minute." he causally replied," now then...Hinata...allow me to seal the deal with those sweet lips of yours."

Cupping the indigo haired beauty's face and savoring the taste of strawberry lip gloss," Mmmm...nice."

Releasing her," I'll see you around Hinata chan. Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone but me."

Hinata nodded, her heart racing as she watched him leave." I won't Yahiko san."

Her bliss was short lived as his fans found out, " HINATA HYUUGA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR PRINCE FROM US?"

Hinata cowered," I - I - I didn't...it just h-h-happened."

" And pigs fly." they retorted," we will be watching you Hinata Hyuuga."

" Leave my new girlfriend alone." Yahiko snorted, " I chose her because I can't stand any of you."

" WHAAAAATTTTT?!"

Yahiko pulled Hinata to him," I don't want you to hang around these lame excuses of girls."

Kissing Hinata in front of them and their anger brewing.

" We got to get her away from him."

A tapping on her shoulder," Go ahead and try. Revenge does make you taste better."

Zetsu's voice made their blood run cold.

"...What?...eeeeekkkk! RUN AWAY!"

Tobi laughed," I think you scarred them for life."

Fin.

**Apologies if I made them OOC...especially Pein. Tell me how I did. And Merry Christmas. Here is a limited edition Deidara plushie in a custom Akatsuki santa suit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hina x Sasori

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Now it's Sasori's turn...

Sasori: Seriously?

Me: Yep.

Ino smiled at her indigo haired friend," Hinata, you are coming to my party tonight are you?" handing her a invitation.

" Oh...um...I don't do parties I-Ino." the lavender eyed female explained.

Ino pretended to pout," Oh, come on Hinata. Everyone in our class will be there...plus a few seniors. You need to get over Naruto."

Hinata exhaled," Y-Y-You're right...okay, I'll be there." blushing as she saw Sasori looking their way...briefly." Deidara, come here for a second."

" I was hoping you would forget I owe you money un." Deidara stressed.

Ino smiled, batting her eyelashes," Hey Deidara...hope to see you there." handing him his invite.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." Deidara said smoothly.

Hinata wished she had Ino's confidence when it came to the opposite sex. Leaving the blonde pair and heading home to get ready for Ino's party.

Hours later...

Hinata stood in front of her mirror, her hair in curls. A bit of makeup and a dab of perfume.

Leaving her family home and grabbing her gift for Ino, Hinata headed out.

Driving to her destination, she slowed down to see Sasori hanging outside. His face a rosy hue from the bitter cold.

" Sasori kun...w-w-what are you doing out here?"

The redhead replied," Waiting for you."

Hinata gasped," B-but...I hear you don't like waiting for anyone...why me?"

Sasori flashed her a smile," That is true and there are exceptions." winking at her," let's go inside."

" O-O-O-okay." Hinata stammered, blushing as he grabbed her hand.

" Hinata! You made it." Ino declared," and you certainly got bold...holding Sasori's hand like that."

Hinata sweat dropped," Oh no...you got it-"

Sasori interjected her," Don't be so shy Hinata. It's true. Hinata and I are going out...just now."

Ino smiled," I knew it. You better be good to her."

Hinata watched Ino walk away, turning her attention to Sasori," w-w-why did you tell her that?"

The redhead smiled," Because I do want to date you Hinata before someone else snatches you up." kissing her hand and causing her to faint.

Sasori grinned, catching Hinata before she hit the ground," So cute and mine."

**Okay...Sasori MIGHT be OOC...but it turned out great. Leave a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4:Hina x Itachi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

" I'm so lost." Hinata mumbled to herself, far from home and her family and friends.

Walking in deeper in the middle of nowhere...right to the Akatsuki.

Two of them actually.

" Hey, look Itachi." Kisame said," it's the Hyuuga heiress."

Itachi said nothing as he approached her.

Hinata cautiously stepped back," I-Itachi...Uchiha..."

" Do not be afraid." Itachi spoke coolly," we won't hurt you."

Hinata shook her head," You expect me to believe you? Y-Y-You killed your-"

He made his move and cut Hinata off, claiming her lips.

Hinata responded and kissed him back, clinging to him. The kisses got more heated as seconds passed.

Soft moans and the rubbing of skin resonated in the air.

Hinata found herself drawn to the older male, her kunai removed and discarded.

Temperatures rose to great heights as their clothing was shed...

" I-I-I never done th-th-this before." Hinata confessed.

" Neither have I." the Uchiha admitted.

" Really?" Hinata asked.

Itachi nodded, kissing her again.

Strange that Kisame was silent and forgotten.

Itachi soon entered Hinata and began the love making.

Hinata held on to him and groaned softly, her legs wrapped around his waist.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Hinata's eyes snapped open, waking to reality.

" It was all just a dream?" the indigo haired female sighed in slight disappointment.


End file.
